Enemies or Not?
by Imsomania
Summary: Zoro x Tashigi. Sorta Romeo and Juliet story... One piece style. Or something like that.
1. Chapter 1

**(Sadly) I'm not Oda and i don't own One Piece or any of the charakters... -sniff-**

_Anyho, i wanted to try and make a longer story. Coz i made sht up in my head as always out of boredom. Anyho, This is sorta a Romeo and Juliet story... one piece style. Yosh, kinda contains spoilers, plays out after the timeskip and after mermaid island, dont eat yellow snow._

* * *

><p><em><strong>On a random island in the beginning of the New World...<strong>_

"Smoker-san! Smoker-saan!" Tashigi yelled as she came running towards her superior.

"What is it katana-freak?" Smoker took a deep breath of his cigarrs and kept on reading his newspaper.

"It's the Strawhats! They're in the harbor as we speak!" Smoker almost swallowed both of his cigarrs out of suprise.

"Say what? Lets go, Tashigi! Order the soldeirs to get their asses there right away!" He turned his bottom half into smoke and flew off towards the harbor.

"Yes sir!" She ran inside their hotel room and grabbed the den den mushi on the table thinking: _Roronoa Zoro must be in the harbor too!_ She made the call ordering soldeirs to the harbor and set off to get there herself. Once there, she looked around and saw a big pillar of smoke.  
>"They must be over there, i bet Smoker-san is fighting them." She gets there and finds Straw Hat Luffy and Smoker fighting intense, and the rest of the Straw hat crew frighting off the soldeirs. Exept Zoro.<br>"Were is that Roronoa?"

"You looking for me?"  
>Tashigi turned around too fast and tripped on her own feet. She looked up at the green haired man above her. He was different, thats for sure but there was no mistaking it. It was Roronoa Zoro. She pulls out her sword and takes battle stance. He does the same.<p>

He chuckels a bit, "You still wanna take my Waudou Inchimonchi clutsy girl?"  
>"Yes, i do." Tashigi observed him closely. <em>My... he got kinda handsome...ACK! What am i thinking? FOCUS!<em>

"This sword is worth more to me then my life. You're gonna have to kill me to take it from me."  
>"Then that's what ill do." Tashigi leaped forward and attacked. He blocked, she attacked again, he blocked again. It kept going like this for many minutes.<p>

"Why arent you attacking Roronoa? Stop blocking damn it!" Tashigi kept putting more force into the attacks.  
>"Because im a woman? Just because im a woman im not weak you know! I train my ass off for this and you don't even dignify me with a proper fight?" She stopped attacking and pulled back.<p>

"SHUT UP! QUIT SAYING THINGS LIKE THAT!"  
>"What, do i remind you of your childhood friend again?" Tashigi was real mad at him by now.<br>"Yeah! So quit it already!"  
>"I'll act however i want to!" All of a sudden they were standing there, yelling in eatchothers faces like two nine-year olds.<p>

"OH YOU ARE SOO IRRITATING! WHY DO I EVEN CARE ABOUT YOU AT ALL!" Zoro blurted out, and slammed his hands over his mouth after realising what he had just said.  
>Tashigi just stared at him with eyes ready to pop out.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Woot u gonna keep reading? Here, have a cookie! Obnomnom... okay w/e here comes chapter 2. BAM!**

* * *

><p>Tashigi kept staring at him.<br>"Wait... you...but why?"  
>"Uhh...well...eh..." A small blush appeared on his face.<br>"I...just...i don't hat-"  
>-WACK!-<p>

With perfect timing to ruin the moment, big pieces of wood and stone started flying through the air from Luffy and Smokers fight and one hit Zoro in the back off his head.

"Oof! What a pain in the ass. Lets move from here and talk somewere else." Zoro said and trew the piece that hit him back at Luffy and Smoker.  
>"Agreed." Tashigi went with him away from the harbor, and they ended up in a calm alley.<p>

"Okay... either way. Remember in Lougetown?" Tashigi started.  
>"Yeah what of it?"<br>"You refused to fight me seriously back then too."  
>"So?" Zoro bent down to tie his shoe.<br>"So, was it for the same reason as now?"  
>"I haven't given you a reason yet."<br>"Didn't you say you cared?"  
>"Hrm...well... even with the people i care about i dont hold back in battles you know..."<br>"Then why the heck are you holding back against me?" Tashigi looked deeply insulted when Zoro looked up at her.  
>He sighted and stood up.<br>"If you want it so badly, then lets spar for real right now."  
>"Eh? For real?" Tashigi blinked at him, suprised over this sudden change of heart.<p>

Zoro pulled out all three of his swords. And Tashigi took out hers. It took Zoro about 10 seconds to knock her sword to the ground, he put the tip of his sword against her chin and stood completely still. Tashigi calmly looked at him, then started giggling.  
>"What the hell, woman? Why are you laughing when you lost?" Zoro lowered his sword and looked at her with a face full of confusion.<br>"Ahahaha! Oh don't make that face, you look like a lost puppy!" She kept giggeling and put her arms around her stomac, trying to stop.

"Oh Roronoa! You really wont hurt me after all huh?" She wiped away a small tear from here eye and stopped laughing, but still had a big grin on her face.  
>"Argh! So what? Whats so funny?" Zoro put his swords away.<br>"You are! You're a pirate who wont kill a marine even when she tries to kill you!" Tashigi had to keep her laughter back again.

"CHE! So what if i don't like the idea of injuring you?" Zoro blurted out.  
>"But why not? I'm a marine and you're a pirate you know!"<br>"HMPF. So what? I don't go fight marines you know. It's you jerks who comes after me." Zoro put his sword away and stared at her.

"Well, duh! And that's exactly what im doing right now! So why the heck don't you hurt me like you would to any other marine?"  
>"Because... youre not... any other marine..." Zoro mumbeled and looked away.<br>"...come again?" Tashigi stared at him, all signs of amusement had gone away.  
>"Everything about you! EVERYTHING is different from those other marine-jerks!" Zoro started to get frustrated, and it was ovious.<p>

"But im still a marine. And im still your enemy. So gimme a god damn proper fight already!" Tashi picked up a stone and trew it at his head. "Brockoly bastard!"  
>"IT'S NOT BROCKOLY! ITS MARIMO!" Zoro stopped and realised what he had said.<p>

"Marimo? Ooh now i see it! What a clever nick-name! MARIMO BASTARD."  
>"IM NO MARIMO! ARRRGH! Ah never mind..."<p>

"Either way, why wont you attack me?" Tashigi crossed her arms and gave him a angry look.  
>"Hmpf... i just... for some reason... i don't think of you as my enemy thats all..."<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm a banana~**

* * *

><p>Tashigi blinked. Blushed a tad, and responded:<br>"Err.. okay but why is that? It's only natrual for a pirate to considder a marine his enemy..."  
>"Yeah i know. But i dunno... for some reason you don't give off the same wibes as other marines... or something like that." Zoro looked really uncomftreble saying this, and kinda looked like he wanted to run away.<p>

"I guess it's just that my heart tells me that you're not a bad person i should kill. I think I'd regret it if i did. And i don't do things i regret."  
>"Well... honestly i don't considder you an accual enemy either, but i do wish to deafeat you and take Waudo Ichimonchi from you." After Tashigi said that, Something in zoros expression changed.<br>"Alright then. Here's you chance." He pulled out the beautiful blade and pointed it at her, with his feet in duel stance.

"Huh? You wanna fight anyway?" Tashigi pulled her sword.  
>"You better fight me seriously this time Roronoa." She crossed her sword with his.<br>"Call me Zoro."

Once again, Zoro defeated her rather quickly. She put her sword away and admitted her loss.  
>"Now, let me enjoy my victory clutsy-girl." Zoro gently held his sword in his hands, stroking the sharp blade.<br>"What are you planning Roronoa?"  
>He made a fast sweep forward and pushed her against the wall, placing his sword close to her throat.<p>

"I told you, _Tashigi-chwan._ Call me Zoro." He smiled with a rather evil-looking smile on his face and looked into her eyes.  
>"Z-Zoro? W-what are you doing?" What was going on? What was that look in his eyes? Even though she didn't know, it scared her. She wanted to run away but at the same time she kinda didn't... She couldn't get loose from his tight grip and her heart was beating hard.<br>"So, Tash." Eh? Tash?  
>"What are you waiting for? Defeat me. Hurt me and take my beloved blade away from me." Zoro's eyes shifted a bit, a slight sign of sadness apeared inside them.<p>

Tashigi swallowed, and reached for her sword.


	4. Chapter 4

**I have no excuse, i was drunk. On redbull. (This might be the last chapter btw, not sure if i can make up a good continue and i kinda like the end o-o') Tash is a cute nick, don't yah think? ^o^**

* * *

><p>Tashigi reached for her sword, but Zoro stopped her by putting his hand on hers.<br>"You can't hurt me with that." He leaned closer to her.  
>"You're gonna have to use something else." He smiled slightly and looked down on her lips.<br>"Like... my leg?"  
>"Eh?" Zoro blinked and Tashigi did a quick kick upwards, forcing her knee between his legs with brutal froce. In other words, she owned the shyt outta his balls. -CRUUUSH-<br>"OUUUCH!" Zoro screamed and fell back, dropping his sword on the ground. Tashigi picked it up and said with triumph in her voice:  
>"Told yah women arent all weak!" And loudly started laughing.<p>

"You bitch!" He growled in pain, "Gimme my sword back!"  
>"Haha! I finally defeated you huh!" Tashigi laughed more and held out his sword.<br>"Come take it back o great pirate hunter Zoro!" And dashed off.

Zoro pulled himself together and ran after her, still slightly out of balance. Tashigi kept laughing as he chased after her. Suddenly, she tripped on her own shoelache and he didn't hesitate to jump at her.  
>Holding her to the ground by sitting on top of her, he took his sword and put it in its holder.<br>"There. Took it back." Zoro looked down at her, and then they both started laughing.  
>"Your so crazy!" Tashigi giggeled. Zoro smiled widely, bent down, and kissed her.<p>

Tashigis eyes widened and stared on the man above her. Her vision was blurry, and it felt as if lightning was going through her body. When Zoro pulled away, she panted for she had forgotten to breathe.  
>"Man... i really am crazy huh?" Zoro mumbeled and scratched his head.<br>Tashigi looked at him and blushed. Somehow the shock from the kiss went down and she became calmer.  
>"Crazy isn't that bad." She whispered and pulled his head down so their lips met once more.<p>

Zoro froze in suprise at first, but then returned the kiss. With a wide smile.

"So. Tash."  
>"You accually gonna call me Tash?"<br>"Yeah. Tash is good. Now, are we enemies or not?"  
>"Good question."<br>"Just answer it."  
>"Well, i don't want to be your enemy. But we're still pirate and marine."<br>"True. So, enemies or not?"  
>"Let's make it... Not." Tashigi put her hand up infront of his face when he tried to kiss her.<br>"But."  
>"But?"<br>"But. We will still be oponents and fight at times."  
>"Okay. Im fine with that." Zoro smiled and snuggeled her hair.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay i ended up making more after all. I'm so bad at take pauses... Anyho. I love romantic Zoro~ Happy applepie evryone!**

*Pant pant*  
>"W-wait! Stop!"<br>"I don't wanna hear it! You think it's ok like this?"  
>*Pant pant*<br>"B-but please! Just stop and let me explain!"  
>"You're a disgrace to the maries! Go away katana-freak!"<br>"Smoker-san! Come on! Please don't be mad!"  
><em>(Hohoho were you expecting lemon there?)<em>

-Flashback-  
>"Oi, Tash?"<br>"Hmm?"  
>"It shouldn't be too long before the fighting between my crew and your marines is over. If it isn't already."<br>"Yeah i think so too."  
>"Once it is over, I have to go back to my crew."<br>"I know."  
>"And you can't come can you? Unless you wanna join us?" Zoro stroked her hair as she was sitting in his lap, leaning against his chest.<br>"I won't become a pirate."  
>"Then we're parting when the fight is over."<br>"We'll meet again. Smoker wont give up until he catches Straw hat Luffy."  
>"Good thing. Then we will meet many many times. Coz he'll never catch my captain." Zoro bent down and kissed her forhead with a childish smile on his lips.<br>"Jerk. He'll catch him sooner or later." Tashigi giggeled.

"WHAT. THE. FUCK." A dark voice screamed behind them.  
>"Oh shit..." Zoro whispered as he and Tashigi froze.<br>"Smo-Smoker-san!" Tashigi looked up and glared at the people infront of them.  
>"EEEHH? ZORO AND THAT MARINE CHICK?" Usopp pointed accusingly at Zoro.<br>"I DIDN'T EXPECT THAT FROM YOU!"  
>A murderous aura filled the alley, and there was Sanji, surronded by dark flames.<br>"MAAAARIMOOOOO~!"

"Seriously Tashigi? With a PIRATE?" Smoker was consumed by rage towards his partner. (Partner as in battle companion.)  
>"What you people so upset over?" Luffy commented and picked his nose. Nami did nothing but stare, while Robin chuckeled and seemed to find the whole scene very amusing.<br>"Robin? What were they doing? Why are evryone so upset?" Chopper asked with a confused look.  
>"Fufufu. Oh just something that's perfectly normal for humans, but i never expected Zoro to... fufufu!"<br>"NO EXCUSES!" Smoker yelled and stormed off.  
>"Ah! Smoker-saan! Waiit!" Tashi dashed after him.<br>Zoro yawned. "I want some sake. Let's go back to the ship."  
>-Flashback over-<p>

So thats why Tashigi is now chasing Smoker trying to explain herself.  
>They got to the hotel they were staying at, and Smoker rushed in slamming the door behind him.<br>*Sight* Tashigi gave up her chase and decided she should let him calm down and talk to him later.  
>"Might aswell do something usefull while im gone... Ah, i can go spy on the Straw Hats. If i find out something valuable Smoker might cheer up a bit! Yosh!" And she set off towards the Thousand Sunny in the harbor.<p>

"This is their ship? Wow it sure is pretty..." She mumbeled as she clang to the side of the ship, looking in over the deck were the Straw Hat pirates were all lively handling the matter with her and Zoro.  
>"YOU DAMN MARIMO! WHAT THE SHIT DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING WITH THAT LADY?" Sanji was furiously spamming Zoro with kicks, still surronded by flames of fury.<br>"Cuddling?" Zoro said shamelessly while blocking and avoiding the kicks.  
>"CU-! YOU BAAASTARRRD!"<br>"Shishishi! You guys are hilarious!" Luffy was clapping his hands and laughed while watching his cook trying to kill his first mate.

"This crew sure is crazy...but they really seem fun..." Tashigi whispered with a sting of jealousy in her heart. Smoker is so boring in comparasment...  
>On the other side of the deck, Robin, Nami and Usopp were sitting in a small cirkle, loudly gossiping about what they had seen to Franky and Brook. Poor little chopper was hopping around trying to figure out just what was going on.<p>

Zoro somehow managed to shook Sanji off him, leaving the cook deeply depressed.  
>"Why does that shitty marimo get to be with a woman before me...why god? WHY?"<br>"I'm gonna go grab some sake." Zoro said and headed below deck.  
>"Im hungrrryy~ Sanji! Food!"<br>"SHUT UP SHITTY GOMU!"

Tashigi couldn't help but giggle at all this. _Say what you want about pirates, but this bunch sure seems like fun people.  
><em>"Seeing something you like, Tash?"  
>Tashigi tried to swirl around, forgetting she was hanging and not standing, and fell into the water.<br>"Hahaha! you are so clutsy!" Zoro was hanging from the side - right next to were she had just been - in one hand with a bottle of booze in the other.  
>"Z-Zoro! Were'd you come from?"<br>"Get out of the water, you'll catch a cold." Zoro laughed and swung himself down to the ground a couple of meters from the Sunny. Tashigi swimmed over there and he helped her up.  
>"Lets go somewere and talk shall we?" Zoro said and sweeped his coat around her.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**Who ever said Zoro wouldn't be the romantic type? I think he will be in his own way when he finds his girl/boy!**

* * *

><p>Zoro stroke the ladys' hair. She was sleeping quietly, snoozing peacefully with her head on his lap.<br>"Silly woman..." He mumbeled with a tired look on his face. He was sitting with his back against a huge tree and felt _really _sleepy. Right now all he wanted was to go asleep aswell. But since the woman had fallen asleep the second she sat down next to him, he felt like she trusted him. You don't fall asleep so close to someone you don't trust right? So he needed to keep an eye out and protect her while she's this vulnerable.

"Zoro... please don't... no damn it..."  
>Zoro looked down, and saw Tashigi sleep talking with a bit of a tortured expression. He raised an eyebrow and placed his hand on her back. Suddenly, Tashigi opened her eyes and smiled.<p>

"Did you think i was having a nightmare about you?" She had oviously been trying to tease him.  
>"Accually it seemed more like a wet dream." Zoro smirked.<br>"Huh! You're sutch a pervert!" Tashigi blushed and covered her chest for some reason.  
>"Me? Pervert? Have you met our cook?" Zoro tickeled Tashigi and she gave up being angry, laughing like crazy.<p>

~*M-e-a-n-w-h-i-l-e*~

"Oi! Sanji! Were you going?" Franky yelled as the cook jumped from the deck of the ship, and landed gracefully on the docks.  
>"I'm going to go find that shitty marimo, and I'm going to drag his ass back on the ship." Sanji was still pissed over the fact that Zoro had gone and got himself a girl before him. How on earth did it happen anyway?<br>Sanji was the romantic prince charming! If they were in a fairy tale, Zoro would be the big, evil (green) monster who went around killing and harming beautiful princesses. Witch ofcourse, Sanji was the one to save after kicking the stupid marimo-monsters' sorry behind.

Prehaps Lady Tashigi had some sort of fettish for bad guys... Sanji though and started fantasizing while searching the outskirts of the town.  
>"I wonder what her favorite dish is~ I'd love to cook it for her!" Sanji sang, daydreaming about how Tashigi heartlessly dumped Zoro to be with him. He woke up from his dreaming and saw a big tree. It looked real pretty, the way the leafs captured the light from the sun and how godly it looked with only sky as backround.<p>

He decided to go up to the tree, thinking 'it would be sutch a nice spot for a romantic picnic with Robin-chan and Nami-san~!'  
>The tree really was big. He couldn't even reach halfway around it with his arms. He walked around it a little bit, to see what the weiv was like on the other side. When he got around, his old fury from earlier boiled up again.<p>

"Shitty marimo. What do you think you're doing?" Zoro looked up and sighted at the cook.  
>"Trying to spend time with <em>my <em>woman. What do _you_ think you're doing?" Sanji tried hard not to kick the marimo all the way across the horrison, since that would be risking to harm the lady in his lap.  
>"Haven't you always said you didn't have time for a girlfriend? Becoming the best is the most important and so on?"<br>"I never said I don't have time to have a _woman_. Besides, do you really think we'll be going on dates and demand a bunch of attention to eatchother?" Tashigi nodded. Sanji had to admit, he had a point.

She was a marine, he was a wanted pirate. Ofcourse they couldn't go being all lovey-dovey in public. Both of them traveled constantly, it was meant to be long-distance. And none of them had anything against it. Tashigi for one was satisfyed as long as he still cared for her and didn't cheat.

"Still." Zoro interupted the mental blabbering. He vein popped.  
>"I wish you'd not interupt the few moments we have!" He stood up and drew his swords with quite the pissed look on his face.<br>"Damn that's a slow reaction... as expected from a shitty mosshead." Sanji growled back.  
>"What did you say swirly brow?" And the normal fighting broke out.<p>

* * *

><p>"Hmm~ Nami, why are Zoro and Sanji taking so long?" Luffy was sitting on the head of Thousand Sunny, enjoying the breeze in his hair.<br>"I don't know. Zoro probably got hopelessly lost as always." Nami answered and flipped the page on the newspaper she was reading. The news about their comeback had apperently been confirmed after their ruckus on fishman island, and the papers sure fancied writing about 'Strawhat Luffy and his crew'. There had been atleast one bigger article about them the past ten times. And on top of that, they always sent along a copy of Luffy's wanted poster.

"Man I'm bored. It's gotten so much quieter since Zoro got with that lady." Luffy yawned.  
>"I think this is really nice for once. Maybe you should go hook up with some girl too Luffy." Nami laughed, having a hard time imagnening it. Luffy just leaned back against one of Sunny's mane spikes.<br>"Naah. Haven't met anyone. Besides there's much more interesting things. Like One Piece!"  
>Nami laughed again and went back to reading her newpaper. <strong>(I can almost feel the LuNa fans mentally stabbing me...)<strong>**  
><strong>

After a few minutes, Luffy senced two men approching the ship. (He has that Haki thingy, you know.) He jumped up and went to see who it was.  
>"Ah! Zoro! Sanji! Finally!" He yelled and waved at his crewmates with a big smile.<br>"Marimo."  
>"Dart-board-brow."<br>"Green bastard."  
>"Swirly brow."<br>"Come up with something new, you retarded moss-tard."  
>"I can't with your brow hypnotising me."<br>"What that? I can't hear you with your green hair blinding me."

"Get on the ship tree-sword baka and food bastard!" Luffy joined the insult feast.  
>"Your insults suck!" Usopp yelled from somewere on deck.<p>

* * *

><p>So what happend to Tashigi? Let's just say she's currently trying desperatly to explain to Smoker, still pissed off from earlier.<br>"Get lost, you skank." He muttered while inhaling the tobaco smoke from two cigares at once.  
>"Why are you so mad at me?" Tashigi was kneeling on the floor after sincerly asking her superior for forgivness.<br>"I won't tell the head quaters, but I will have you placed to work with someone else." He said and made a dissmissing sign with his hand. Tashigi got annoyed and refused the dissmissal.  
>"Im not leaving until you tell me why your so mad! I've done things to annoy you before but you never acted like this!"<br>"Shut up! You made _relationships..." _he shrugged as he said the word "with a pirate for gods sake! How can i not be angry?"  
>"But, I saved the life of a pirate once, you forgave me after just a few minutes!"<br>"That was different."  
>"How?"<br>"You are dissmissed Tashigi, leave. Now." Tashigi stared into the eyes of her superior and slowly, she had known Smoker long enough to read his feelings and moods, and her eyes widened when she realised...

"Oh my god! You're jealous!" She put her hands over her mouth and stared at him in shock. Smoker froze as if a dagger of ice just pieced his heart.  
>"W-what the fuck? What on earth do you think you're saying Tashigi! Get out, NOW!"<br>"You are! Why haven't you said anything?" Tashigi felt so bad for him now, sure she cared for him and respected him but not in a love way at all. She though of him almost like an older brother.  
>"So what if I am? You're the one who are at fault!" Smoker turned his back to her, face tensed and rather red.<p>

Tashigi remained sitting and looked at him with sad eyes.  
>"For how long?"<br>"Years. You happy? Now, get out of my life and go become the wife of that filthy pirate already." Smoke was making the room seem foggy, making it harder to see then earlier.  
>"Smoker." Smoker twitched at hearing her say his name.<p>

It was the second time accually, exept for the first time they met many years ago she'd been calling him 'Sir' and a few times 'Senpai'. He remebered it rather clearly, how her eyes glittered as she smiled and said:  
>"<em>Smoker is it? Nice to meet you! I'm Tashigi!" <em>He got so nervous he blurted out "_S-stupid! You should call me Sir!" _

"Smoker." He shut his eyes closed and tried to ignore her.  
>"I do care for you." He opened his eyes and stared infront of him, now she got him listening for sure.<br>"You're almost like a brother to me Smoker, and i don't want to see you like this." _Of fucking course. _Smoker though, feeling his heart being cruched by her words.  
>"Look, I really love traveling with you, discovering so many fun things, getting to meet so many fun people, spending time with you. But I don't love you in that way. Please, can we somehow remain partners?"<p>

Smoker turned towards her. He refused to meet her eyes and walked out of the room.  
>"I need some time to think." And the door was shut close behind him.<p>

Tashigi looked at the door and sighted.

* * *

><p><strong>Luffy was suprisingly lazy...<strong>

**Senpai = Honorific for someone with a higher rank as one self, like in school a first year student should call a second year or third year student 'senpai'.**


End file.
